Same Song Different Note
by Muse2488
Summary: Who the hell thought it was a good idea to mess with the Irish mafia? And who the hell thought it was a good idea to take them on AFTER they joined up with the Foot! A familiar face joins our hero's again as the city is under siege. In the center of it all is a young man who seems to know more than he lets on. What exactly is he hiding and will our hero's be able to save the city?
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing in the world that irritated just about every person in the world, it was traffic. No one enjoyed being stuck in traffic. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. She was now officially late; dinner was going to burn if she didn't get home quickly. The crockpot was set on high and in another few minutes, the pot roast was going to burn. The appointment she had with her trainer started soon and he absolutely hated it when she was late. She contemplated calling him to let him know that she was running a tad behind, but he'd just lecture her about punctuality blah, blah, blah. It took half an hour just for her to finally pull into her driveway. She had recently mulled over the idea of moving closer to the city, but she loved her little too house too much and so did her family.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." She grumbled as she shed her coat and smelled her roast burning. She turned off the crockpot and sighed. She started scooping out the burned parts and she managed to actual salvage a lot of it. She grabbed a bowl and ate as she changed out of her work clothes and into some sweats. She wasn't sure if her trainer was coming over alone or with his other associates so she covered the crockpot and turned it to warm. The last time they all came and she hadn't offered food ended with the training session from hell and two-week's worth of soreness for her.

She was tying her hair into a bun when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer anyway. "Hello?"

"You don't know me," a pained and accented voice replied. "But I need your help."

"Who is this?" She asked, her heart starting to race.

"My name…is Grayson…Grayson Parker and I am…in desperate need…of your help." He panted, his voice so low she could barely hear him.

"How did you get this number?" She demanded.

"Please come to…these coordinates…40.6522 north…and 73.9911 west…"

"Listen buddy, I'm not doing any—"

"Please!" He whispered angrily, she knew it would've been a shout if he could've handled it. "I don't have…time to explain…everything. 40.6522 north…and 73.9911 west. They're gonna…be back soon…and then…then I'll be…dead…please hurry."

And the line went dead.

Her heart was pounding and her head was throbbing painfully. Her hands were shaking as she hit the familiar speed dial.

"Hey K—"

"Leo, we've got a problem."

"What's going on?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm not too sure," she answered. "Someone just called my cell and gave me some coordinates to come and help him."

"Did you recognize who he was?" Leonardo asked.

"No. He said his name was Grayson Parker. Does that ring any bells?"

"No," He answered after a brief pause. "Did he say why or give you any more information?'

"No, just that he needed my help and that people were going to kill him."

"Text Don the coordinates, he should almost be at your place with Raph. Mikey and I will meet you guys at the location."

She did as she was told and then quickly texted Donatello.

"How sure are you that this is a legitimate threat?" Leonardo asked.

"I was listening very carefully and he wasn't projecting anything but fear and…"

"And what?"

"Hope." She answered sadly.

"Okay, pack your sword just in case. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks Leo."

"Of course."

Right as Leo hung up, she received a text from Donatello.

 _Mr. Brainiac: Meet us at Greenwood Cemetery._

"Ugh seriously?!" She complained aloud. "What is it with people wanting me to go to freaking cemeteries?!"

Kaliyah Miller sighed, knowing that a new adventure was on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I know it's been yeeeeeeeears but I'm finally writing again! How did y'all like that teaser chapter? I felt maniacally evil writing it. Lol. So! Kaliyah Miller is back in all her glory! Stay tuned to another fic with our favorite turtles and our favorite southerner! Enjoy chapter two y'all!**

Kallie pulled in tote parking lot of the cemetery just as the sun disappeared completely. She walked down the path that led to a very big, and very old, church.

"Guys?" She called out softly.

"Right here!" A bright voice answered.

Kallie turned and watched as four figures dropped from the church. Michelangelo went right up to Kallie and hugged her tightly.

"What's up with you and cemeteries?" The orange banded turtle asked.

Kallie laughed. "I dunno, guess it's the place to meet."

"Did the guy tell you exactly where to meet him at here?" Leonardo asked.

Kallie shook her head. "Just his name, these coordinates, and that people were gonna kill him."

"The place looks deserted." Raphael commented.

"Let's split up and comb the area," Leo told them. "Raph take the east side, Mikey you take the west, Donnie head south, and I'll take north."

"What about me?" Kaliyah asked.

"Scope out the church."

"Oh nice, leave me to get killed by a ghost." Kallie grumbled.

"Don't worry Kallie, churches are sacred grounds, ghosts can't harm you in there." Mikey said reassuringly as he winked and then disappeared.

Kallie sighed as she slowly made her way into the church. She drew her sword out even though she barely ever used it. Telekinesis has always served as a much better weapon, but the sword made her feel safer somehow.

"Hello?" She called out quietly. Since there was no answer she continued her way down the aisle. The stained-glass windows shimmered in the moonlight, casting a beautifully eerie glow in the sanctuary. The pews were a dark oak, lined with red trimming, and embroidered with gold stitching. It was absolutely beautiful and Kallie thought that this place might be where she'd want to get married one day.

"Um…Mr. Parker? Are you in here?" Kallie whispered loudly. This time, there was a scraping sound from right underneath her feet. She jumped and tried not to shriek. The scratching became louder and more insistent, accompanied by a groan of pain. Kallie bent down, running her fingers across the wooden floor to find some sort of purchase. Finally, she felt a groove within the wood and she pulled as hard as she could.

"Oh my lanta!" Kallie exclaimed as she got a good look at what was in the hidden alcove. It was a man! His clothes were torn and he was covered in dirt and what looked like bruises.

"Mr. Parker?" Kallie asked, voice soft and low.

The man looked up and smiled faintly and sighed, "Finally."

"Uh…can you move?"

"Prob'ly." He responded. "Not too sure…'xactly how quick…"

"Okay, I'm just gonna call my friends to help—"

"No!" Parker all but shouted. "Could be watchin'…"

"Who could be watching?" Kaliyah asked, reaching for his hand. The injured man grabbed and Kallie pulled as hard as she could, hoisting the man up and out of his small prison. He all but collapsed on top of her once he was out. Kalie grunted as she tried to hold him upright. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and slowly pulled them both to their feet.

"Mr. Parker, I really need to call my friends," He started to protest, but Kallie continued. "They're here to help, I promise."

Kallie half dragged the wounded man to a pew and tried to gently lay him down, but he was friggin' heavy and she ended up having him half sitting, half lying on the edge of the pew.

Kallie dialed Leo's number. "I've found him."

"We're on our way."

Kallie slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked down at Grayson Parker.

The man was a mess.

His dark brown hair was matted to his face, which was marred with several cuts and bruises. His right eye was swollen shut and his left eye was tinged with yellow and green, she figured that one was healing. His jeans and shirt were ripped and stained with blood. The poor guy had obviously been through hell.

The doors to the church opened and the four brother immediately went to Kallie.

Mikey gave a low sympathetic whistle.

"What the hell happened to him?" Raph asked.

"I'm not sure," Kallie answered. "But he's obviously been moonlighting as a piñata for a while."

Donatello pulled a medkit out of his duffle bag and crouched down to the barely conscious man.

"Mr. Parker, my name is Donatello. Would you mind if I take a quick look at you?"

Parker shook his head and struggled to get up. "Can't stay…they're comin'…"

Don put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Who's coming Mr. Parker?"

"They'll kill us all…" He slurred. "M'fia…."

"The mafia?!" Mikey screeched.

"Follw'd me from…Ir'lan…" Mr. Parker explained. "I know where…it is…won't tell em'…gotta leave…"

"I need to treat you Mr. Parker. You're badly injured and—" Donnie was cut off by the doors of the church bursting open.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. Hun was nae kidding." There were four very large and frightening looking men slowly approaching them. Leo stood in front and drew his swords.

"Hun isn't exactly a trustworthy source. You shouldn't believe everything he tells you." Leonardo stated.

"Well, he was correct about mutants livin' in the city." The man in the front countered. Kaliyah figured he was the leader; he wasn't quite as tall as the rest of them and he was also wearing a very nice tailored suit compared to the jeans and leather of his counterparts. His thick accent only confirmed what Grayson Parker had said just seconds earlier. He was definitely from Ireland.

"One outta a thousand ain't exactly god odds." Raph snorted.

The man chuckled. "I suppose nae. Why dannae we get to know one another a wee better eh? My name is Liam O'Connell. These are my associates; Neil Malone, Rory Connors, and Kenneth McGuire." He gestured to the three men behind him.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers and sister; Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Kaliyah."

"Pleasure." Liam replied. "And now that introductions are over, I would like to get what I came ere' for, and take my leave."

"And just what is it that you came here for?" Donnie asked.

"That." Liam replied, tipping his red head towards Grayson Parker.

"He's injured," said Don. "I need to tend to his wounds."

Liam chuckled again. "He won't be needin' any of yer services soon lad."

Kallie didn't like the way Liam said that. She took a set forward and addressed him. "You're the one who's been beating the hell outta him aren't you?"

"It was very much deserved, believe me Ms. Kaliyah."

"What in the world did he do to deserve all this?!" Kallie demanded, gesturing toward the broken man beside her.

"He is a traitor to his home country and to his family." Liam replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"S'lyin'…" Grayson replied.

"Traitor!" Liam hissed vehemently.

"Murderer." Grayson spat back.

Liam's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers, his three goons came forward, each one cracking their knuckles like the villains in all those cheesy 80s movies Mikey always made Kallie watch. Leo brought his swords up higher and as suddenly flanked by his brothers, all of who had drawn their weapons as well.

"We don't want to hurt you." Leonardo told them.

"Speak fer yourself." Raph muttered.

"One more step and we'll do battlehere," Leo continued, ignoring his little brother. "Or you can set aside now and walk away unharmed. Either way, we're walking out of here with Mr. Parker."

Rory reached toward his belt and then yanked his hand up to his chest with a cry of pain. Kallie smirked as she held up three more _shuriken_. "I only need two to finish the job. And I never miss."

Liam looked absolutely murderous.

"This is nae over." Liam seethed. "You will regret this." And with a snap of his fingers the four them walked out.

"Raph, Mikey, make sure our new _friends_ are out of the area." Leo instructed, watching as his two younger brothers left.

"Donnie, can he be moved?" Leo questioned. "I'm sure they're just going to get reinforcements."

"I think so." Donnie replied slowly. "I can give him a small sedative now to help with the pain until we can get him to a hospital."

"A hospital?" Kallie asked. "Why aren't we taking him to the lair?"

"We have no idea who he is Kallie," Leo explained. "We'd be taking a huge risk taking him to the lair."

"Y'all took that risk for me. What makes him any different?"

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Kallie interrupted. "And don't even try to pull any of that sexist shit on me. I know Sensei taught y'all better. Besides, don't you think they'll assume we'll take him to a hospital? He'd be dead before morning, and I for one am curious as to how he knows me."

Leo scowled at her and Kallie knew she had won. She grinned triumphantly at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Kallie looked down at Grayson. He was breathing shallowly and his eyes were closed. She watched as Donnie pulled a needle out and carefully inserted it into Grayson's arm. The poor guy had been beaten bloody and tortured for who knows how long. And he had called _her_ for help. Kaliyah had no idea what was going to happen or what this guy knew, but she knew she had to follow the whole thing through now.

"I dunno Leo, but this is my responsibility now. He called to me for help and I've been reading him since the phone call. I can't sense anything malicious."

"Then it's our responsibility too." Leonardo responded instantly. Kallie grinned as she listened to him give instructions to Donne and then help his little brother lift the unconscious man.

"All clear Fearless." Raphael announced, Michelangelo following him behind.

"What're we gonna do with this guy?" Mikey asked.

"Taking him back to the lair." Leo answered.

" _What_?! Why?!" Raph demanded.

"Because I said so, that's why." Kallie retorted. Raph rolled his eyes and looked to Leo for a real answer.

"We need to find out what this guy knows, especially how he knows Kallie." Leonardo answered.

"Let's get him to my car and I'll meet y'all at the lair." Kallie suggested.

"I'll stay with you then Kallie, and keep an eye here on Mr. Parker," said Don. "I don't like how shallow his breathing is."

As Kallie and Don drove to the lair, Kallie couldn't help but feel as if her whole life was about to change.

Again.


End file.
